The Chosen Three
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: Three dragons, a RainWing whose scales can't change, a SkyWing whose wings lay broken forever, and a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid, have to complete a prophecy before Pyrrhia is destroyed. But do they have what it takes to do this? With trust, hard history, and dragons after them, can they really complete this task? Or is Pyrrhia and all the dragons in it doomed? *Planned to be redone*
1. Chapter 1: Cloud's Prolog

_**Cloud's Prologe:**_

 _ **Cloud flew in lazy circles, the sunlight on her copper-scaled back. As she flipped and did many other different kinds of acrobatics in the sky. Her amber gaze scanned the mountains as she flipped in the sky.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a loud voice broke her peaceful drifting.**_

" _ **CLOUD! What are you doing out here? I told you that a major storm will hit soon, and that you need to stay inside!" said Cloud's mom, Everest.**_

 _ **Cloud rolled her eyes, but then looked up at the stormy clouds moving in.**_

" _ **Mom, I told you, I want to stretch my wings! Plus, those storm clouds look like they will get here in a hour or two." Cloud said, not even feeling the tiniest bit worried. Ok, maybe she was feeling a LITTLE bit worried, but of course, she would not let her mom know that.**_

" _ **Get. In. Now." said Everest, her voice dangerously low.**_

" _ **Leave. Me. Alone." hissed Cloud back, glaring at her mom.**_

 _ **Her mom opened her mouth to say more, but then another SkyWing zoomed up to Everest and shouted "MOM! A few SkyWing guards came up to our house and they keep saying that they need to speak with you!" Then, the other dragon spotted Cloud behind Everest and said "Oh, hey, sis."**_

 _ **Everest growled low in throat and turned to look at the male dragonet. "Ok, Drift, let's go." then, turning back to Cloud she said "Don't you DARE go anywhere! Also, don't think that I am done with you!" Then, she turn and flew in the direction of their house. Drift cast her a sympathetic look before scrambling in the air and flying after their mom.**_

" _ **Wait here, I am not done with you yet.." mocked Cloud as she watched her mom and brother fly away.**_ _URG! I wish she would stop trying to boss me around! I can make my_ _OWN_ _choices!_ _ **That was Cloud's thoughts, as she flew deeper into the mountains, toward the storm.**_

" _ **I will show you, mom! I will show you I can make my own decisions!" Cloud shouted to the mountains. The wind were really picking up, but Cloud didn't seem to notice. She also didn't seem to notice the pouring rain and the weird storm clouds forming a funnel. But what she DID notice how close to the eye of the storm she was.**_

" _ **Opps. Didn't mean to come this far." said Cloud, worry sparking her mind. "Better turn back."**_

 _ **But as Cloud tried to turn around, heavy wing slapped her toward the ground. She was able to regain balance, but the winds kept jostling her and throwing her about. Suddenly, she was thrown on the side of the mountain, sharp pain digging into her wing. There was also a small "Snap!" and then her left wing went limp. Cloud screamed as she plummeted for the ground.**_

 _ **Suddenly, there was was a flash or red and and Cloud found herself being lifted. When she looked up, she saw that her older brother, Peak was holding her up with her mother and younger brother behind him. Her sister, Hummingbird, hovering below her.**_

 _I'm safe._ _ **Thought Cloud.**_ _I'm safe._ _**But, She was in the least bit safe. The wind was a lot to take for even SkyWings, and Peak stubbled in the air. It was only a small movement, but it was enough. Enough to make Cloud fall out of his grasp, and fall, fall, fall, down to the ground. Her mother dived after her, and cried "Cloud! My baby! Hold on!"**_

" _ **Mama! Save me!" Cried Cloud back, raising a talon for her mother to grab. But it was too late. Cloud hit the ground and and there was a loud "SNAP!" and then, at that moment, when pain flooded through her body, Clod realized nothing would ever be the same.**_

 _ **And she was right.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ivy and Star's Prolog

_**Ivy sat on the tree, alone. Oh, who was she kidding. She was ALWAYS alone.**_ _Wait, that's not completely true._ _ **Thought Ivy.**_ _I have Fluff. My sloth._ _ **Fluff was currently lounging around on a nearby branch. Ivy sighed. It had been two whole months since her parents died. Two months since she had been taken to the orphanage. The RainWing orphanage. Two months since she had met Fluff. But, she was not like any other RainWings, the other happy-go-lucky dragonets of beautiful colors. Ivy's scales were definitely something.**_

 _ **She couldn't change the color of her scales, but she dearly wished she could. Her permanent scales were purple, pink, red, yellow, tan, orange, and she had pink eyes. Many other dragons thought she was a hybrid of some sort, but the doctors ran tests and said she was pure RainWing. The doctors also called her scales a natural phenomenon. Ivy called it unlucky.**_

 _ **Every time a year had passed, Ivy's scaled changed. This was the only time Ivy could control her scale-shifting powers. As Ivy sat there, she heard a scream. She turned around, and saw two RainWing guards hauling one of the strangest dragons Ivy had ever seen.**_

 _ **Star's Prolog:**_

 _ **Star let out a scream. "LET ME GO!" This just caused the one of the guards to put a gag over her mouth. "HET ME OH!" she screamed again. Both guards threw her on the ground, and her face got shoved in the dirt. There was a big pole made of wood in front of her, and the guards proceeded to tie her to it. They then removed the gag. By this time, a crowd was beginning to form around them. The guards faced the crowd.**_

" _ **Fellow RainWings! We gather here today to celebrate the death of this… Creature that has been staying in the rainforest for far to long!" One of the guards bellowed. The people all cheered. "When Queen Crystal took over, she has began the death of hybrids! This, as you can see, is a NightWing-SeaWing hybrid. So, on demand of Queen Crystal, we shall set fire to this pole and kill this creature!"**_

 _ **Star felt tears forming in her eyes. She could remember when they dragged her away from her parents. Her brother had been hiding in the house, and Star hoped that Twilight was safe.**_ _This is the end._ _ **She thought.**_ _This is where I die..._ _**But suddenly, a voice rose above the cheers.**_

" _ **Wait!" it cried. "Why are we killing her? What has she done to hurt us?" The crowd revealed a small RainWing. And, unlike the other RainWings, her scales were not shifting. They were the same color, unchanging.**_ _Strange…_ _**Thought Star.**_

" _ **You have no right to speak, non-changer. Sit back down in your place, scumbag." A guard replied angrily. The little RainWing's eyes glowed with fury, and Star knew what she was about to do. And at that moment, right before the RainWing did anything, both Star's, and Ivy's, future changed forever.**_

 _ **And not for the greater good.**_


End file.
